


Lightning

by Janie94



Series: Storms and Rain [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha!Manuel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Omega!Cristiano, Post-Match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: Real Madrid had just managed to beat Bayern Munich in a dramatic match and Manuel was pissed.It turned out Cristiano liked to be bossed around much more than both of them had anticipated...





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AriansKaleyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriansKaleyn/gifts), [JuliaHummingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaHummingbird/gifts), [pinkquill22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkquill22/gifts), [madridblackhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madridblackhawk/gifts).



> So, this is the teased follow-up to 'Hurricane' with Manu and Cris. This story is set right after Bayern lost against Real earlier this week and since the match in the first part of this series was completely made up, let's just assume that this second part takes place one year after 'Hurricane'.
> 
> For some reason I can't completely fathom (my frustration with the game perhaps?) this part goes slightly more into the angry sex department (even though it 'only' has a blow job) which I thought was impossible considering Manu is the angry one here, not Sergio. But our goalkeeper demanded to be written that way and who am I to argue with a 6'4" tall and pissed off Alpha? ;)
> 
> I dedicate this story to the four people who asked for a sequel, I hope it will live up to the expectations and that you will enjoy it as much as the first part.

 

 

**Lightning**  


 

  
They had won.

Cristiano closed his eyes in relief while the crowd in the Bernabéu stadium erupted into deafening cheering. They not only beat a strong and passionate Bayern Munich today, but made an important step – maybe  _the_ important step – to defend their UCL title. He has just pulled back from embracing Robert Lewandowski, quickly asking the Omega about his injured shoulder before his eyes drift to the Alpha sitting on the ground several feet away from him.

Tonight Cristiano Ronaldo has defeated Manuel Neuer thrice, but the striker isn’t as joyful about his goals as he would have expected himself.

Instead he feels pity, something he has thought he could never feel for an Alpha. Cristiano’s whole life has been about defying stupid Alphas who thought they were better than him just because he was an Omega. He proved them all wrong, just like tonight. But he can’t possibly squish the sympathy he is feeling for the goalkeeper when he watches him lean back on the grass while Bayern’s physicians are treating his leg.

Cristiano frowns, wondering if he has missed something, but then Sergio is hugging him and dragging him away from the scene, the Alpha’s scent amplified by joy and happiness though there is something else underneath it, something that matches the worry entering Sergio’s eyes when he looks over to Robert.

“We need to celebrate, Cris! You were amazing!” the defender shouts and Cristiano freezes, wondering if he was wrong last week when he saw seemingly unmistakable longing – longing for Robert - in the Alpha’s eyes.

“Sergio, I’m not in the mood for sex tonight,” he told his captain just to make sure and was relieved at the incredulous look he received in return.

“I know it’s hard to believe, but I don’t constantly think about sex when I’m around you, Cris.”

“You mean not any longer,” Cristiano corrected him with a meaningful look to the red number nine that was watching them attentively.

The next twenty minutes was a constant bickering between the two teammates, but neither of them was really into it and they were both very much aware of that.

Sergio’s eyes constantly searched for Robert who had followed the referee into the tunnel with two of his teammates. Cristiano wasn’t much better either, throwing glances to Bayern’s goalkeeper every now and then who was still receiving treatment from the doctors until he eventually let them lead him off the pitch, his eyes fixed on the Portuguese with a dark expression. Cristiano couldn’t tear his gaze away, feeling like a prey facing a dangerous predator.

He had known that a part of him was scared of the blond Alpha, but what really took him by surprise was the wave of arousal coursing through him, something he only truly realized when he heard a low whimper that made Sergio turn to him with a frown. And Cristiano realized that the sound had come out of his own mouth.

“Cris?” Sergio asked worried before following his line of vision.

The Omega however couldn’t for the life of him look at his teammate, disappointment filling him when Manuel disappeared into the tunnel.

“Not again,” Sergio groaned before he grabbed Cristiano by the hem of his jersey and started to drag him into the same direction.

“What are you doing?” the Omega hissed panicked and he tried to free himself, but Sergio’s warning growl made him give in.

“What you should have done ages ago,” Sergio responded mercilessly. “You will thank me for this later.”

Then he strode into the Bayern locker room with Cristiano in tow, crossing the almost empty room until he came to stand in front of the only three present persons.

“Gift for you, Neuer!”

The goalkeeper raised his head and his bright blue eyes darkened when he saw the Omega standing behind Sergio. For a moment Cristiano was sure the blond would simply throw them out of the room again, but that didn’t happen.

Manuel merely waited until the doctors had finished wrapping bandage around his leg before he spoke.

“Leave us alone.”

His voice allowed no argument and the two Betas obeyed instantly. Sergio remained standing between the other Alpha and the Omega for a moment longer, apparently worried. “Should I stay, Cris?”

The Omega shook his head. “No, you were right. I shouldn’t have been such a coward for so long and it’s time Manuel and I settle this thing between us.”

Sergio hesitated, but Manuel’s patience had finally run out and he let out a loud snarl. “Get out, Sergio. Like he said this is between him and me.”

The defender looked like he wanted to fight, but then seemed to think better of it and stalked out of the room with a mumbled “I’ll wait for you outside, Cris.”

He shut the door behind him with a loud thump and loaded silence settled over the two men. Cristiano could feel that the Alpha was angry with his team’s loss, boiling underneath the surface and so he didn’t dare to say a word.

Manuel approached him with slow, confident steps, yet he was obviously limping and it brought Cristiano’s attention back to the bandaged leg.

“You’re injured.”

The Alpha didn’t respond, instead he reached out for the other man’s neck.

Cristiano flinched when he felt a broad hand gripping him and pulling him closer against the tall body in front of him.

“You really have nerves showing up here only minutes after kicking my team out the competition.” Manuel’s voice was dripping with fury and perhaps even hatred, something that should have really frightened Cristiano. Which it did. Only that he liked it.

Almost as much as the smell of angry Alpha filling the air, so dark and heavy that it made him feel dizzy. Manuel’s hand moved from his neck up into his hair, gripping it harshly and forcing the Omega to meet the Alpha’s seething gaze. “Your goals are the reason why we won’t be winning the title this season,” Manuel told him harshly. “And if you stay here just one minute longer, I will make you pay for it, I promise you that.”

Cristiano shivered in both fear and anticipation, knowing that Manuel was giving him a clear warning. But he had wanted the blond Alpha for too long to back out now. He managed to smirk and retorted in a teasing voice, “I didn’t come here expecting you to be nice and gentle with me. In one week I managed to score five times against the world’s best goalkeeper, I demand a fucking reward.”

He had barely finished when Manuel’s eyes turned blazing red and he shoved Cristiano back against the wall. The latter winced at the pain shooting down his spine and he inhaled sharply, Manuel’s dark scent drugging him. “I would really like to fuck you raw and hard for being such a smartass, Cristiano Ronaldo, but unfortunately I’m kind of handicapped right now.”

Cristiano nodded as he glanced down towards the leg. He moved to duck away, but the arms at each side of his head stopped him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” the Alpha asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t know, back to my teammates I guess?” Cristiano replied insecurely.

Manuel chuckled and with surprising tenderness he turned them around until he was the one with his back to the wall. “Oh no, I don’t think so. It’s time you finally put your big mouth to use!” Then he pushed the Omega down onto his knees.

Cristiano winced, his knees hurting from the hard impact, but he obeyed by helping Manuel out of his shorts. The Alpha then discarded his jersey before pushing at Cristiano’s shoulder to support his weight, tucking both of his legs over the Omega. The latter instinctively pushed forward and pressed Manuel’s back against the wall to balance the larger man, eyes drawn to the impressive manhood right in front of him. “You don’t expect me to keep holding you up like this during the whole blow job, do you?”

“Well, my leg is injured,” Manuel explained and it was the first time tonight that he sounded remotely amused. “You better not drop me, little Omega.”

Cristiano growled at the insult, momentarily forgetting that he was facing a strong Alpha who could probably overpower him in an instant. 

Instantly one of Manuel’s hands was back in his hair, a silent reminder of the other man’s dominance. He pressed firm but not too painful against the older man’s head and the Omega complied this time, tilting his head forward and finally taking the tip of the Alpha’s cock into his mouth.

Manuel let out an approving groan, but his grip at Cristiano’s head tightened. “Deeper, Omega!”

The commanding tone sent another shiver down Cristiano’s spine and he was aware that he would usually be doing the exact opposite because he didn’t like to be ordered around. But this time was different. He was eagerly complying with his Alpha’s request, taking the hardened length deeper into his mouth.

Manuel smirked, then without warning he snapped his hips forward, forcing his erection even deeper until it hit the back of Cristiano’s throat.

The Portuguese coughed and tried to pull off, but the Alpha barely gave him any space to do so, his grip not loosening an inch as he started to fuck the former’s mouth.

Cristiano’s hands instinctively clutched Manuel’s hips as he tried to steady himself, his eyes watering as he tried keep on breathing and his legs shaking from the effort of holding up the taller man’s weight.

He could hear strangled sounds that were probably coming from his own mouth and a small part of him was still sane enough to realize that Manuel was giving him a choice:

He could drop the taller man back to the ground and end what they were doing right now. Which was not an option for Cristiano because well, that guy had just injured his leg and there was no way in hell that Cristiano would simply drop him in this condition. 

Or he could surrender and give the Alpha what he so desperately needed instead of risking to accidentally drop Manuel when he would be too worn out with exhaustion. Naturally he decided on the latter. 

He pushed forward, almost squishing the Alpha between his chest and the wall and thereby forced himself to take more of Manuel’s length.

“Fuck, Cris!” Manuel shouted out loud and the Omega felt pride at being able to undo this strong Alpha so easily. He ignored the tears streaming down his face and sucked, his tongue swirling against the underside of the pulsing cock in his mouth.

“Fuck, stop!” Manuel demanded though it sounded like he meant the opposite.

_Come for me, please!_ the Omega begged silently, not turning his eyes away from the Alpha’s, hoping that Manuel could see his wish in his eyes.

Their eyes met and suddenly Manuel stilled. This split-second of silence between them made Cristiano aware of the fact that he was holding an Alpha in his arms, that he had allowed that Alpha to order him around which was something he usually hated. And even though his jaw was aching from being stretched too wide and his thighs were burning with pain from Manuel’s weight, he was unable to end this now. He wanted this. Perhaps he had wanted it long before he became aware of it.

_Come for me, Alpha!_ He repeated and as though having read his thoughts, Manuel tensed up and came with a cry, his cock swelling as he shot his load down Cristiano’s throat.

The Omega swallowed it eagerly while he was slowly lowering the two of them to the ground. He pulled off as soon as Manuel had ejaculated the first time and was taken off-guard when the Alpha pushed him back, pinning his body to the ground while he stretched out his injured leg to avoid putting his weight on it.

A second later the Alpha’s mouth clashed with his own and Cristiano could only surrender at the force of it, a heated kiss full of passion and strength. 

A second orgasm washed over the Alpha, the next jet of his release covering their stomachs and making them both wince.

Their kiss turned gentler then, more about exploring than dominating and Manuel’s free hand slid down towards Cristiano’s aching manhood.

The Omega grabbed his wrist to stop him though. “No, wait. You’re angry with me, remember?”

Manuel seemed torn but then he nodded. “I’m afraid you’re right. Me giving you something back has to wait until next time.”

“Next time?” Cristiano repeated, wondering if he had just misheard the goalkeeper.

“Yes, next time. I don’t like having to leave an Omega unsatisfied, but as you said, I can’t do that tonight. I will make it up to you another day then.”

He grinned and Cristiano chuckled in response, hoping he wouldn’t have to wait until their next game for that to happen. 

They went back to kissing and teasing each other and when Cristiano eventually walked out of the locker room, he was impossibly hard but ridiculously happy.

And in his bliss he had entirely forgotten that Sergio was waiting for him outside.

He froze when he found his teammate casually leaning against the wall outside.

The Alpha’s gaze instantly dropped to the very visible bulge of Cristiano’s shorts and he raised an eyebrow. “If I remember correctly, you said that you’re not in the mood for sex tonight?”

Cristiano smirked, much too proud of what had just happened with Manuel to feel flustered. “I said that in relation to you, Sergio. Manu’s different.”

Sergio’s eyebrow cocked even higher. “Ah, so he’s Manu now, not Neuer? Interesting.”

This time Cristiano really blushed and he walked into the direction of their own locker, hoping that his teammate would leave him be.

“Really, Cris, I feel offended!”

“Fuck off!” Cristiano replied which only earned him an amused chuckle. “Don’t you want to fuck Lewandowski again?”

Sergio growled at him. “No, he is consoling Hummels right now, I don’t want to interrupt them.”

“Very considerate of you,” Cristiano remarked. “You are aware that Hummels is an Alpha as well and this whole consoling thing could become physical, right?”

There was another angry growl and Cristiano laughed at the murderous glare he received from his teammate. “Shut up, Cris, or I will make you!”

“I don’t think so,” Cristiano argued with a playful wink. “I’m sure Manu wouldn’t be very pleased if you hurt me.”

Sergio shook his head, his expression softening a bit. “What happened to the flamboyant Omega who despised every Alpha who would think of dominating him?”

Cristiano was surprised how easy the answer came to him. “That Omega met Manuel Neuer.”

With that he finally entered the locker room, heading for the showers even though he knew every single one of his teammates would be able to smell the Alpha’s scent on him. He probably should mind the thought a lot more than he did…

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback, there is nothing more motivating for me. :)
> 
> The mention of Mats and Robert was merely meant to mess with Sergio, but I may be inclined to actually write about it. As well as Robert/Cris and finally Robert/Sergio again. In case somebody wants me to write about one (or all) of these. ;)


End file.
